Porque soy una mujer de quien el amor lo es todo
by K.B Ayami Malfoy
Summary: Aun que diga que ahora te odio  Yo seguiré extrañándote  Porque soy una mujer…  De quien el amor lo es todo -AU  Sin Magia


Canción **www. youtube. com/ watch ? v = yz5bCbC6Pjs **

**Porque soy una mujer de quien el amor es todo.**

Corría por la calle tan rápido como podía, la lluvia que azotaba la ciudad parecía un diluvio. Y sin un paraguas, ¿qué suerte tendría de no mojarse?

Pero no contó con chocarse con una persona, a quién para variar le había tirado sus cosas y se habían mojado.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo agachándose para recoger las cosas del hombre, quien también se agachó para ayudarla.- En serio, lo siento…

-No importa- dijo terminando de recoger todo.

-Se lo pagaré- dijo sacando su billetera, para pagar el material mojado.

-No, déjelo así…- dijo negando el dinero y marchándose dejando a la castaña parada en la lluvia, quién estornudo. El joven se acercó a ella cuando la escuchó estornudar. –Vamos a mi departamento, ahí te puedes secar.

-No, estoy…- un estornudo la interrumpió.

-¿Bien?, no lo creo- dijo abrazándola para que ambos estén debajo del paraguas.

**Es imposible entender****  
><strong>**Lo que pasa en el corazón de un hombre****  
><strong>**Me dijiste que me querías****  
><strong>**Y ahora que lo doy todo me dices que te vas**

Entraron al departamento, Hermione veía todo a su alrededor, había fotos pegadas por todas partes.

-Te gusta la fotografía- sonrío- ¿es solo un hobbie o es tu profesión?

-Vivo de esto- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.- ¿Y tú?

-Sigo estudiando, pero quiero ser modelo…- dijo apenada.

-¿En serio?- dijo mirándola extrañado.

-¿Piensas que no soy bonita para modelar?

-¡No!, es que, pensé que no eras la clase de chicas que se preocupan por su aspecto.

-No lo soy. Pero quiero trabajar como modelo.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Grises, como el cielo que ahora se encuentra.- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger- dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Draco Malfoy- se presentó.

-Malfoy…- repitió- Creo que he escuchado tu nombre.

-Es lo más probable, mi padre es Lucius Malfoy.

-¡Ah sí!-exclamó- El dueño de una cadena de empresas….

-Ese mismo- sonrío.

-¿Y esa sorpresa?

-¿Cuál?- preguntó extrañado.

-Qué eres fotógrafo, vives en un departamento.

-Quise alejarme un tiempo de eso.

-Te entiendo.- dijo Hermione

-¿Lo dices porqué lo viviste o por qué?

-Porque lo viví-dijo la castaña- Mi padre me presionaba para ser médica, pero me da pavor los hospitales.

Draco ríe.

-¿Y tienes novio, esposo, amante?- preguntó Draco.

-No, no y no- contestó Hermione sonriendo- ¿Y tú?

-Solo amantes- dijo sonriendo

-Ah- contestó Hermione mirando hacia un punto cualquiera.

-Es mentira, ahorita no estoy con nadie- contestó al ver la actitud de la chica- ¿Aún no somos novios y ya me estas celando?

-¡No te estoy celando!- dijo ofendida.

Ambos rieron.

**Dijiste que era la primera vez que****  
><strong>**Sentías de esa manera, dijiste que yo era especial****  
><strong>**Y yo lo creí... y era mi felicidad**

**Aun que diga que ahora te odio****  
><strong>**Yo seguiré extrañándote****  
><strong>**Porque soy una mujer…****  
><strong>**De quien el amor lo es todo****  
><strong>

Hermione miró hacia una pared y vio fotos de una chica rubia de ojos azules. Cada una tenía una pose distinta y un traje diferente y más hermoso que el anterior. Pero la foto que más la atrajo fue una donde estaba abrazada junto a Draco.

-¿Quién es ella?

Draco volteó y miró las fotos.

-Su nombre es Astoria Greengrass. Era mi novia- dijo triste.

-¿Era?... ¿Qué pasó?

-Ella era modelo, y yo era el encargado de tomarle fotos para revistas o promociones, ella era distinta a todas las modelos con quienes trabajaba, era sonriente, extrovertida, amable, inteligente. Era todo para mí- dijo mirando la foto donde Astoria sonreía con un vestido color azul y se encontraba en un puente.- Un día mientras íbamos rumbo a Barcelona, íbamos discutiendo y se me atravesó un camión.- Hermione se tapó la boca con ambas manos sorprendida- Yo estuve en cirugía y me logré salvar, pero Astoria… no soportó. Dicen que murió al instante, que ni siquiera logró llegar al hospital.- terminó su relato con la voz quebrada. Hablar de la rubia siempre le hacía mal.

-Lo siento mucho Draco- dijo abrazándolo.

-Fue hace tiempo, aunque me cuesta olvidarla- dijo abrazándola también.

-Tal vez lo que necesites es dejarte querer otra vez- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tal vez…- contestó- ¿Te gustaría que te tomara algunas fotos?- dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Claro- sonrío.

Draco se levantó y tomó su cámara.- Muy bien, quiero que te pongas en esa pared verde- señaló

-Está bien- dijo parándose en donde el rubio le indicó.

-Ahora quiero que te pongas en la pose que más te guste y sonríe- dijo preparándose para tomar la foto.

Hermione sonrío natural, se puso en la pose y…

¡Flash!

Primera foto.

Se cambió de pose y otra vez, la luz salió de la cámara.

**Y ahora sé que eso es verdad****  
><strong>**Y aunque me diga a mí misma****  
><strong>**Que nunca me engañare con otro amor****  
><strong>**Vuelvo a enamorarme…****  
><strong>**Y mi corazón destrozado otra vez**

Durante un mes siguió toda la rutina, ella iba a su departamento y él le sacaba fotos, quien sabe si era para una revista o solo por diversión, pero a ambos les gustaba lo que estaba surgiendo entre ellos dos. Después, no solo eran fotos, si no salidas al parque, o cenas a un restaurante, películas en el cine o en casa. Fiestas con amigos, todo era felicidad para ambos, pero no sabían que esto no iba a durar mucho…

**Debiste a verme dicho****  
><strong>**Que tus sentimientos se habían marchitado****  
><strong>**No tenía idea y continúe dependiendo de ti**

Una noche, la lluvia estaba con la primera vez que se conocieron, pero esta vez ya no iba a ser motivo para unir.

Draco estaba ordenando sus cosas en el departamento, desde que Hermione le había dicho que limpiara un poco más. Los botes de líquido para revelar fotos las puso hasta arriba, las fotos ya reveladas las puso en una caja, sacó la basura y quitó el polvo, bueno el exceso, porque aún había un poco.

Tomó su teléfono y la llamó.

_-Hola_- contestó la voz que amaba.

-Hermione, ¿qué te parece si vienes a mi casa y cenamos?

-_Me parece una excelente idea, estoy ahí en 20 minutos_.-

-Muy bien, Adiós.

-_Adiós_- colgó.

**Aun que diga que ahora te odio****  
><strong>**Yo seguiré extrañándote****  
><strong>**Porque soy una mujer…****  
><strong>**De quien el amor lo es todo**

Después de 20 minutos, llamaron a la casa de Draco.

-¿Hola?- contestó.- ¿Dónde?- preguntó preocupado.- Voy para allá.- colgó.

**Dicen que cuando le das a un hombre****  
><strong>**Todo lo que necesita. Se aburre rápidamente**

Draco salió de su casa con un paraguas y fue corriendo por la calle. Se paró en una esquina y volteó por todos los lados hasta que la vio.

Sonrío.

Allí estaba toda empapada bajo la lluvia sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que fuera por ti?- cuestionó preocupado.

-No sé…- dijo abrazándolo- Tal vez porque aquí fue donde nos conocimos, justamente en la lluvia.

-La próxima vez, espera que no haya una tormenta.- la regañó-Vamos a casa, hay te secas.

Hermione sonrío.

**Y ahora sé que eso es verdad****  
><strong>**Y aunque me diga a mí misma****  
><strong>**Que nunca me engañare con otro amor****  
><strong>**Vuelvo a enamorarme…**

Entraron a casa, y esta vez la ropa de Hermione estaba toda empapada.

-Te traeré una camisa mía para que puedas dejar secar esa.- mencionó.

-De acuerdo

**Y mi corazón destrozado otra vez****  
><strong>**Debiste a verme dicho****  
><strong>**Que tus sentimientos se habían marchitado**

Hermione se terminó de poner la camisa que Draco la había prestado, ella se encontraba en su habitación mirando las fotos, mientras que él estaba preparando la cena. Vio que en la pared donde antes estaba las fotos de Astoria ahora estaba ella. No sabía si estar feliz porque al fin pudo entrar en su corazón o triste por Astoria. Al voltear para todas las fotos, vio algo que la llamó mucho la atención, quiso alcanzarla pero estaba muy alta para ella, así que tomó una silla y se paró encima de ella, pero en un mal paso se tropezó y por sostenerse en un repisa, se desplomó una botella y el líquido cayó en los ojos castaños de ella.

Un gritó hizo que Draco soltara los platos y estos se rompieran en el suelo. Entró a la habitación y vio lo que pasó.

**No tenía idea y continúe dependiendo de ti…**

Los doctores iban de un lado para otro, salían y entraban, y no había aún ninguna respuesta de ellos. Draco se empezaba a angustiar, se sentía culpable, y más cuando vio el responsable de que la chica a quien amaba estaba en estos momentos en peligro. Una foto, ese fue el motivo por el cual Hermione se subió a una silla, en ella se encontraban ellos dos juntos y de fondo una laguna, ambos estaban sonrientes. El furioso salió del hospital sin esperar respuesta, se dirigió hacia un bar donde tomó hasta perder la conciencia, y después salió de ahí y dio una vuelta en su coche, no le importaba si chocaba, en esos momentos solo le importaba que su Hermione saliera con vida.

-Necesita un trasplante de córnea.- dijo el médico- ¿Algún familiar que pueda realizarlo?

-Sus padres están de viaje y no pueden volver.- contestó.

-Pues si es su hija, deberían de venir.

-Los llamaré- dijo Draco.

**Por favor no rompas los corazones de las****  
><strong>**Mujeres. Quienes hacen todo por amor…****  
><strong>**No supe que viviendo esta vida****  
><strong>**Con la que se ama fuese tan dura…**

Un mes pasó y los doctores le dieron la buena noticia a Hermione y sus amigos, que ya había un donante.

-¿Escuchaste Hermione? Volverás a ver- dijo Harry Potter.

Hermione sonrió al ver el milagro.

-¿Cuándo empezará la cirugía?- preguntó un pelirrojo llamado Ron Weasley.

-Mañana en la mañana- contestó el doctor.

**Aunque diga que ahora te odio.****  
><strong>**Yo seguiré extrañándote****  
><strong>**Porque soy una mujer…****  
><strong>**De quien el amor lo es todo**

La cirugía fue todo un éxito, todos estaban impacientes por ver salir a su amiga. En la sala de espera se encontraba Ron, Harry, Luna, Ginny, Theo, y Pansy.

-¿Y Blaise y Draco?- preguntó Luna.

-No sé, no los he visto desde hace dos días- contestó Pansy.

-Pero al menos saben de la cirugía ¿verdad?- preguntó Ginny.

-Llamé a casa de Draco, pero no contestó- dijo Theo.

**Aunque diga que ahora te odio.****  
><strong>**Yo seguiré extrañándote****  
><strong>**Porque soy una mujer…****  
><strong>**De quien el amor lo es todo**

En ese momento, la puerta se abre y ven salir a Hermione en una silla de ruedas, aún veía un poco borroso, pero estaba feliz, ahora podía ver. Todos sus amigos la abrazaron y lloraban de felicidad.

**HOY HEMOS TERMINADO…****  
><strong>**ME DIJISTE QUE ENCONTRARA****  
><strong>**A ALGUIEN MEJOR QUE TU. Y SEA FELIZ…****  
><strong>**ERES COMO TODOS LOS HOMBRES…**

-¿y Draco?- preguntó Hermione.

-Ha de estar en su casa. Vamos para allá- respondió Pansy.

Pansy llevó a Hermione hacia casa de Draco, tocaron la puerta y nadie contestó.

-Draco, soy Pansy… tengo una sorpresa- nadie abrió.

-¿Segura que está en casa?

-Eso supongo- dijo Pansy.-Draco, ¡Si me entero que estabas bebiendo te mato!- dijo abriendo la puerta que no se encontraba con llave.

Ambas vieron la casa impecable, en las paredes ya no habían fotos, en las repisas ya no había ese líquido que había puesto en peligro la vida de Hermione, pero no se había ido de casa, porque aún estaba sus cosas ahí.

-¿Blaise?- dijo Pansy al ver al moreno sentado en un sillón.

-¡Pansy!- dijo al verla- ¡Hermione!- se acercó a ella y la abrazó.- ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Feliz!, ¡Puedo ver!- dijo llorando de la emoción.

Blaise bajó la mirada lloró en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa Blaise, no estas feliz?- preguntó Hermione bromeando.

-Draco te dejó un mensaje de voz.- dijo poniendo "Play" a la grabación.

Las lágrimas de la castaña no paraban de salir, su Draco la había dejado. Pansy se aferraba a Blaise quienes lloraban también. Ahora sabían por qué él no estuvo en la operación.

**¿QUÉ PASO CUANDO ME DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS?****  
><strong>**SINCERAMENTE, NO QUIERO QUE SEAS FELIZ…****  
><strong>**¿QUÉ VOY HACER SI DE VERDAD TE OLVIDAS DE MI?****  
><strong>** SIENTO DEMASIADO DOLOR…MAS DOLOR DEL QUE **

**PUEDO MOSTRAR…****  
><strong>**/PORQUE TODAVIA ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI…**

**Por favor no rompas los corazones de las****  
><strong>**Mujeres. Quienes hacen todo por amor…****  
><strong>**No supe que viviendo esta vida****  
><strong>**Con la que se ama fuese tan dura…**

Cinco meses habían pasado desde la partida de Draco, Hermione había podido cumplir su sueño de ser modelo, sus amigos evadían hablar sobre el rubio para evitar que la castaña sufriera. Una tarde, Hermione paseaba por unas calles alejadas de la ciudad. Y fue ahí donde lo volvió a ver. Su Draco estaba sentado en una banca, vestía de negro con unos lentes de sol. Ella no lo podía creer, se acercó a él rápidamente y lo abrazó. Draco quien se había paralizado ante el abrazo, solo se dejó llevar por el dulce aroma de la chica.

-Draco, ¿por qué me dejaste?- preguntó una llorosa Hermione.

Draco no contestó.

Y fue ahí donde las palabras del mensaje se hicieron aparecer en la mente de la chica.

_Hermione, sé que cuando te diga esto me odiaras, me quiero que sepas que todo lo hice por amor. _

_No aguantaba verte sufrir, y de tener la idea de que nunca más ibas a volver a ver._

_Tú necesitabas un trasplante de córnea, y desgraciadamente tu familia no me contestaba nunca. _

_En estos momentos de seguro ya puedes ver y todo se debe al amor que te tengo._

_Sé que pedirte que no llores sería algo absurdo. Pero quiero que sigas con tu vida. _

_En este mensaje te digo que ya nunca más te volveré a ver. Perdón por haber tardado tanto. Pero tenía que arreglar unos asuntos antes de hacer lo que quería hacer._

_Mi amor, creo que está de más decirte quién es el donante anónimo. Esta es mi forma de pedirte perdón._

_Lo siento. Espero que seas muy feliz y que cumplas tu sueño. Yo ya cumplí el mío._

_Te amo._

**Aunque diga que ahora te odio.****  
><strong>**Yo seguiré extrañándote****  
><strong>**Porque soy una mujer…****  
><strong>**De quien el amor lo es todo**

-Lo siento, pero no te conozco- dijo Draco distante.

-Draco… No hagas que no me conozcas.- dijo Hermione- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Ya sabes la razón- contestó Draco.- Fue mi manera de pedirte perdón.

-No era necesario, yo tuve la culpa- contestó acariciando la mejilla pálida del chico.

-Lo era, espero que seas feliz- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-No lo soy.- contestó con la esperanza de que vuelva a ella.

-Nos vemos- dijo levantándose de la banca y con un bastón caminó hacia otro lado.

**Aunque diga que ahora te odio.****  
><strong>**Yo seguiré extrañándote****  
><strong>**Porque soy una mujer…****  
><strong>**De quien el amor lo es todo…**

-¿¡Así te vas! ¿¡No querías que fuera feliz! ¡Te estoy respondiendo que NO lo soy!

-Hermione…

-Si lo que quieres es hacerme feliz, regresa. Te extraño, Pansy, Blaise y Theo. ¿Qué clase de amigo eres si te vas sin avisar?

-Blaise lo sabía.

-¿Qué?- preguntó pasmada- ¿¡Y por qué no te detuvo!

-Porque pensó que me había convencido que no lo haría, pero al día siguiente fui sin que él se diera cuenta.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Te vas otra vez? ¿Te alejas de mí?

-Sí

-Si me amaras de verdad no lo harías.

-Ese es el problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Que ya no te amo.- se despidió.

**HAY ALGUIEN DE QUIEN ESTOY ENAMORADO…****  
><strong>**AUNQUE NO PUEDO ESTAR CON ELLA AHORA…****  
><strong>**TODAVIA LA SIGO AMANDO…**


End file.
